


Trinity XVI - Sweet Blood 2

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things erotic unfold ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity XVI - Sweet Blood 2

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, sexual coercion-sexual denial of feelings

**_The Residents_** (cont.)

**~**

On the way upstairs, Adriann had been asking Daniel questions about Earth: trivial, meaningless questions, meant purely to have Daniel hear his lulling, mesmerizing 'voice'...and not once did Daniel think about the arm around his waist.

"Daniel?"

Adriann had asked him a question which Daniel hadn't heard, and it brought Daniel out of his distracted thoughts.

"I'm sorry, say that again?"

They reached his room and Adriann opened the door and led Daniel inside. The room was without light, save that from the strong moonlight and the yellow light from the fireplace.

"I said, do you always stargaze on other planets?" Adriann asked, dropping the use of his hypnotic speech.

"Sometimes," Daniel replied, frowning, realizing that he was standing in the middle of the room and that he didn't remember climbing the stairs or walking down the open hallway to get there.

"It is dangerous."

"What is?" Daniel asked, staring about the room, trying to concentrate. Was this his room? Where was Jack?

"Being outside, alone. What if something dangerous had attacked you through the fence? The unexpected always happens, especially around here."

Daniel turned slowly, regarding Adriann with a scrutinizing look, and had to take a step back. Adriann was standing much too close. He brought his hand down to his leg, realizing that he'd not removed his sidearm and wondered idly why he had not done so. Instead of asking where he was, he answered the question instead.

"I have my weapon, but I would hope that I could make it inside before I'd have to use it."

"You do not like to use it, do you?"

"Not especially. Unless my life is in danger or it's against a Goa'uld, which is usually both. I really don't care anymore if they die. I used to. But...they've hurt so many people and that's not likely to change."

"Then it is understandable that you would wish to protect yourself." Adriann looked at Daniel's fingers, lightly resting on his weapon, then held out his hand. "May I see it?" he asked, his voice returning momentarily to the lulling speech.

Not understanding why he was doing it, Daniel took it out and handed it to him. Adriann examined it, then set it on the table near the door before closing it. Daniel frowned, wondering then why Adriann hadn't returned it, but instead of retrieving it, he turned round, examining the room. He walked to the bathroom, expecting to find Jack, but it was then that he realized that he wasn't in his room.

"This isn't my room. Where's Jack?"

"He's in his room, with Jason."

Daniel's eyes went wide at the confirmation that he wasn't in his room and Adriann reached out and touched his elbow. "It is okay. I did tell you we would stop here. You did not pay attention, it seems."

Daniel backed up several steps and came to an abrupt halt near the door. "No. You told me no such thing. I'd have remembered that." He shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts, his awareness. Once done, he narrowed his eyes at Adriann. "What the hell's going on here? What are you doing to me?" He remembered his weapon and quickly went over and picked it up. The safety clicked off and he aimed it, though not directly at Adriann. "Answer me."

Adriann sighed, then pointed to one of two overstuffed chairs in front of the tall, wide window. "You wanted answers, Daniel. So...we are going to talk. Please, sit down."

Daniel didn't move as he watched Adriann walk over to a table by the fireplace and poured liquor into two small glasses. The man then moved over to the window and sat down in one of the chairs. "Daniel," he repeated. "I will not...harm you. Please come here and sit down."

Instead, Daniel reached for the door handle to leave...and found himself locked inside. Several things flashed through his memory of recent events and he started to become fearful. Not for himself, but for his friends. "Open this door."

"Not until we have had our talk."

Daniel raised his weapon and pointed. "Open the door."

Adriann sighed and set down his glass on the small table next to the chair. He got up and slowly walked toward him. "Are you going to shoot an unarmed man, Daniel?" he asked quietly as he held out his hands, showing that he couldn't possibly be hiding a weapon.

"I have a strange feeling that you're already armed...or dangerous...or both. Open this door," he said quietly and cocked back the hammer.

Adriann stopped a few feet away from him. "You're not a man who shoots without reason, Daniel."

Daniel frowned. "I think I have a reason. And how the hell would you know that, anyway? You don't know me."

Adriann inclined his head. "Not personally, but I know you just the same."

Daniel shook his head, looking around quickly as if he'd overlooked something. Again, Adriann sighed and held his arms out to his sides. "Then shoot me."

"That'd be stupid if you don't have the key to this door."

"There is no key. It's a coded lock system designed for DNA."

Daniel hesitated, wanting to look at the door and check to see if what Adriann said was true but he would not take his eyes off him. He also knew the man was calling his bluff. But how the hell could he know he _was_ bluffing? Daniel was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts when Adriann's hand shot out and took the gun from him. His thumb sat neatly between the hammer and its seat, and within seconds, Adriann had it uncocked and the magazine clip removed, along with the bullet in the chamber. He then slowly popped all the bullets out, one by one, dropping them to the carpet, then tossed the empty clip onto the bed, along with the gun.

Daniel swore to himself. "How did you...no, never mind. What the hell do you want? Why all these games?"

"No games, Daniel. Please, come and sit down."

"No games? Are you crazy? You lured me into this room, you--"

"I did not lure..." Adriann replied heatedly, then sighed and berated himself. He did lure. Who was he fooling? He knew the strength of Daniel's mind the moment he'd read him and should have expected this level of resistance. This was going to take a while.

"You want to know what I want?" he asked, moving toward him.

Daniel recognized the mesmerizing quality in his voice and threw his hands up over his ears. "Stop doing that! Don't hypnotize me or whatever the hell it is you're doing! And stay the hell away from me."

"No, I cannot stay away," Adriann told him. "I will not use my voice on you again, but what I want...is you."

Daniel didn't know how to respond to the last part - for the moment - but he did know what else to say. "The voice? What is that?"

Adriann shrugged. "A part of who I am. You are right. I lured you. If I had come right out and told you my purpose, you would have said no and I would not have blamed you. But, the truth of the matter is, Daniel, that I did not need to say or show you anything. Right now, you could be just as oblivious as your friends."

Daniel grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. It did not give. "So why aren't I?"

"Because I...wanted..."

"I want to see my friends."

"They are okay. I already told you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Adriann shook his head. "No, but you'll have to anyway."

"No, I won't. Tell me what's happening to them."

"Nothing. Their lives are not in danger, Daniel. _That_ I promise."

Despite his warring judgment, Daniel believed him. He still would not budge from the door, however. "You said you didn't need to say anything, show me anything. Say what? _Show_ me what? What _is_ it that you want from me, from us?"

Adriann smiled - or it looked like a smile - and through the moonlight and the light of the fire, Daniel could see his teeth very plainly. The smile was disarming...and so were his incisors. _Long_ incisors. He suddenly remembered what he'd seen in the courtyard. The teeth weren't as long as he'd seen before, but they were scary enough, and if he could have backed up, he would have. Instead, he tensed his body so tightly he trembled.

"Stay away from me."

"You wanted to know, Daniel. You wanted answers. I can give you those answers. But you will not like everything you hear. I am sorry for that, but that is the way it is."

Adriann suddenly moved forward and grabbed Daniel by his right arm, easily pulling him toward him. Daniel swung out with his left fist, connecting firmly across Adriann's jaw. Adriann's head shot to the side, then returned. There was no damage. Daniel looked down at his bruised knuckles, then back up at Adriann's right jaw. His mouth dropped open in momentary shock, then abruptly snapped shut.

"Let go of me."

Adriann regarded him for a long moment, his expression serious. His grey eyes seemed lighter somehow and for some reason Daniel couldn't explain, it pissed him off. He struck again, from the right this time, backhanding as he couldn't use his right hand. When it didn't hurt Adriann, he struck again, this time, across the cheekbone.

Adriann frowned angrily and yanked Daniel against him, eliminating the remaining distance between them...and the ability for Daniel to strike so easily.

"Let go of me," he repeated, struggling to free himself. He swung out again, though the movement was less effective. When he tried again, he couldn't help but find himself fascinated by two things: one, there was still no damage to Adriann's face, and two, Adriann was immensely strong. So strong in fact that he didn't need both arms to hold him.

A look of shocked dismay covered Daniel's face. He gritted his teeth and silently swore in all languages he could think of. "What the fuck are you?"

Adriann grabbed his hand, then specifically, his thumb, and brought it to his mouth.

"Look then," and under the touch of his thumb, Daniel felt one incisor grow. His heart rate skyrocketed with fear...along with the reluctant erotic fascination that _vampires_ had always held with him. Just as quickly as the fangs grew, they slowly withdrew, going back to normal incisor length.

Daniel swallowed, then shook his head. "No, not possible. There's no such thing as...as..."

"As vampires?" Adriann asked with a wry grin.

Daniel stopped struggling. "That's an Earth term, how did you know--"

"I read it, Daniel," and Adriann dropped his hand and touched Daniel's temple. "Here."

To that, Daniel could say nothing for a few moments but his mind was busily working on several questions. Most of which seemed suddenly absurd.

"A telepathic vampire?" Daniel snorted with derision. "Oh, that's just perfect." He pushed himself from Adriann's grip and Adriann let him go. Daniel brought a hand to his forehead, his mind reeling with what he had just learned, but at the same time, he didn't want to accept it. What he did accept, strangely, was that the man had been reading him, all of them, since they had arrived. Then the thought of security entered Daniel's mind and he turned swiftly, regarding Adriann with another look of shock.

Adriann gave him a look of impatience. "Yes, I have seen the GDO code in your mind, but it is useless to me. You do not believe that, but it is true. I have no interest in invading your world, or anyone else's for that matter."

Daniel didn't answer. Why should he, if Adriann was simply going to read his thoughts and answer them.

"Talk to me," Adriann said. "As easy as telepathy sounds, it's not so easy when you can't read my mind in return. Besides, it does hurt the mind after a while. If it were a normal method of communication for my species, we wouldn't have vocal chords. _Talk_ to me, Daniel. Please. Yell. Scream. Curse me with every invective you can think of. I don't care. Just don't become silent."

Daniel's unspoken questions multiplied, but there was one question, one realization, that loomed large and his eyes narrowed again. "All this time, I've been trying to focus enough through that hypnotic speech you used on me, on all of us, to ask you how the hell you knew about our use of contractions. Now, I know."

Adriann tried a small grin, but it was sad, not sarcastic. "I learned your speech by reading your minds. I didn't use it at first. It sounded odd. But now, I think I like its efficiency."

Daniel folded his arms and backed up several steps to the windows. He looked out, looking at the moons, the landscape, all the while keeping one eye on Adriann. "Why am I here? Why me? I know what you said, but it doesn't make sense."

In his peripheral vision, Daniel saw Adriann walk closer to him, but the man kept his distance. "You are the one who is the most open-minded, the strongest, and the most sincere. I did not need to read memories to see that within you. You fascinate me."

Daniel snorted again. "Isn't that always the case? I don't get why people like you are so fascinated with me." His mind flashed to Hathor, Apophis, Shyla, others.

"I'm not a Goa'uld, Daniel. I am what I am. Var'chol'si."

Daniel tensed. "Stop reading my mind."

"You are confusing me with others. They did what they did out of twisted personal gain. That's not relevant here."

"No?" he asked sarcastically.

"No."

"You could have fooled me. Oh wait, you did."

"Daniel, if I had revealed myself to all of you, right from the start, what would Jack have done? Or Jason? Or Sam or Teal'c?" Daniel turned away from the window to look at him fully. "They wouldn't have believed me if I'd told them that I had no intention of using the iris code. They are warriors and have naturally suspicious natures. Unlike...you."

Daniel disagreed. "That's not true. I'm just as suspicious as they are."

Adriann held up his hand. "Slightly, yes, but don't confuse suspicion with inquisitiveness. You would have wanted to know more. Just as you do now. The only thing preventing you from asking questions, from _talking_ to me is your fear, yes?"

Daniel ground his teeth. He didn't want to know, but he did...and he knew damn well that Adriann knew it, too. "Why ask me questions like that when you know the answers?"

Adriann sighed and folded his own arms as he looked at the ceiling. "I don't read your mind all the time, Daniel. Only when I think I need to. It's not necessary. I can 'guess'. I can also sense and see the fear on you. I didn't need to read your mind to know that you are now afraid of me."

Daniel looked astonished. "Well, why shouldn't I be?" he laughed. "Don't you think I have a right to be? I mean...what do you intend to do to me? My friends? Kill me, right?"

Before he could stop himself, Adriann barked out a short laugh. It made Daniel angry. "It's not fucking funny."

"No, it isn't, Daniel," Adriann said, composing himself quickly. "But you're basing your assumptions on myths in your own world. I am not going to kill you."

"You're a vampire, right?"

"As you would call me."

"You drink blood as sustenance. Isn't that why you didn't touch your food at dinner?"

"You're assuming again. I am _not_ your world's myth come to life, Daniel. I drink blood, but not a lot of it. I don't need it to sustain me like the vampires in your world's mythology."

"So, you intend to..."

He paused and gave an involuntary shudder, then shook his head at the surrealistic feel to the whole matter. He turned away from Adriann completely, looking back out of the window at the shadows that danced over the lawn. "What about my friends?"

Adriann took a step toward him and watched Daniel tense up and take a step to the side, away from him. "Nothing deadly is happening to them. They are...under an hypnotic trance, like sleep. They think they're having dreams."

"Dreams?"

" _Erotic_ dreams."

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "For what purpose?"

"So that when the time is right, we..."

Daniel whirled. "Feed?"

It was as if he hadn't heard a word Adriann had explained about himself prior to that moment. All this weird and unbelievable shit...was real. He wasn't dreaming. Adriann's words finally sank in. Then Daniel did something that he rarely did. He lost it.

"NO! You'll kill them!" he screamed, and rushed at Adriann, knocking him to the floor and onto his back. "You bastard!" He swung at him, landing a few blows across Adriann's face until Adriann collected his bearings, wrapped his arms him in a straight-jacketed hug and rolled them over until he had Daniel securely pinned beneath him.

"No, Daniel!"

"But...you drink...oh God, this sounds unbelievable, even now. You'll fucking kill them, dammit!" he cried. His mind betrayed him, sending pictures of Jason and Jack, drained of blood; their pale, bloodless bodies lying on the floor of their room.

Adriann saw those pictures as if they were his own and he became angry. "DANIEL!" he bellowed. The sound and tenor of his voice caught Daniel's attention and he stopped his struggles and shouts. "They won't die," Adriann said in lower, but no less forceful, tone. "They'll be fine come morning. We only need a little, do you understand me? Only a little."

He released Daniel quickly and stood up, then pulled Daniel to his feet.

"I want to see them...now."

"You will. But not before we've finished our little chat."

Daniel snorted at the colloquialism. "We're not having a _chat_. You're telling me that you're feeding on us and I'm supposed to stand here and take it."

"You have no choice in that, yes."

Daniel laughed, though no humour colored it. He went back to the window, looking out of it and folded his arms protectively. Adriann walked up behind him and Daniel bristled. Because of it, Adriann kept his hands to himself and instead, walked over to his own section of the wide window.

"You're going to feed on me," Daniel stated, wanting to remove any ambiguities.

"Yes," came Adriann's soft voice.

"It won't kill me?"

"No," came the very quiet reply.

"Are you going to let us go?"

Adriann looked over at him then. For a long while, it seemed. Then he turned his gaze back out the windows, but toward the direction of the stargate. He stared for a long while. Daniel waited, needing the answer.

"After daylight begins," he said finally. "You can't go out until then. Even if we weren't to feed, you'd have to stay here."

Daniel blinked a few times, then looked over to his right, at Adriann's profile. "So the beasts _weren't_ a story you made up to lure us here?"

Adriann leaned his right shoulder against the window, turning slightly to allow Daniel to look at his face. He didn't look at him, but instead continued staring out across the dark lawn. "Believe me when I say this, Daniel. Despite your fear of me, there is something out there that is far more dangerous to you than I will ever be."

"Somehow I doubt that." A small part of Daniel's fear and anger was replaced by curiosity and for a moment, he cursed himself for having that curiosity. He also couldn't help but detect the concern in the man's voice. "Don't you have others to...to feed from?"

He could see Adriann's lips curve in a slight smile as he continued to look at the moons. Adriann didn't answer him right away.

"We do...but when you've had one food to eat from for a long, long time, the sudden availability of something rich is positively overwhelming."

Daniel didn't want to understand, but he did, especially when he applied it to things in his own life. "Do you eat regular food?" he asked, his curiosity gaining ground.

"The food at the table was a staple, necessary. Blood is like a vitamin, Daniel. We need it, but it isn't all we need. We haven't had a rich source of...say...mineral supplements...for a long time. That's what your blood is to us. Food to us, is kind of like living on grains and desserts. They'll sustain you for a while, but sooner or later, you must have what your body requires. We have our basic need, Daniel. Our instinct for survival requires that we take what's available, freely offered or not. We are already dying out, as a race, so you need not fear for the safety of others."

"Why don't you go through the stargate and look for...food?"

"Because we're in such low a number that we don't dare risk it. We've thought about burying our gate, too," he said, catching the unspoken question on Daniel's lips, "but our hope for fresh blood prevents us from doing so."

"Why are you in such low numbers? What happened?"

"A long while back, some mutant virus infected us. I don't know what it was. It came from contact with one of the beasts who were infected with some sort of madness. We didn't think much of it at the time."

"On our world, animals get infected with something called rabies," Daniel told him. "It eventually kills but if a human becomes infected, they die. And it's not pleasant."

"We didn't know what this was, and I am still unsure as to what it was. We killed the beast for our Brethren, and as the cycle would go, we then drank the blood offered by the Brethren. The circle turned...and we were infected."

"The Brethren? Then they have been...and are...your source?"

"Yes."

"But weren't the Brethren infected?"

"Yes. Their numbers have also decreased. It's taken a while, but neither family have been able to reproduce because of it. We have to keep feeding and the Brethren have to have their food, too. The cycle continues. But at least we don't kill anymore 'mad' beasts...well, that's not true. We do. We just don't bring them back for the Brethren."

Daniel stared at him and he didn't want to feel sympathy, to care, but he did. "I'm sorry, Adriann."

Adriann shook his head. "Don't be. It's just...what do you call it...nature...playing a twisted game on us." He smiled sadly, then turned to look at Daniel, finding him staring. "You know, you are the first visitors we've had in two hundred of your years." He looked away and let his eyes rest on one of the moons again.

"So, you've never had...blood except from the Brethren?"

Adriann nodded, a slow smile forming. His gaze didn't fall on Daniel, though. He kept it trained on the moon. "I have tasted what I would consider real blood. It's been a very long time."

Daniel's jaw dropped. "But you said...two hundred...how _old_ are you?"

Adriann took in a slow breath, then released quickly. "Five hundred or so of your years. Give or take. I haven't bothered to learn the rest of your time keeping methods lodged in that brain of yours. Do you realize that you think too fast?"

It sounded funny and Daniel laughed. As soon as he realized that he'd laughed, and that this whole thing was no laughing matter, he sobered. "So I've been told. A few hundred or so years is a long time to be without," he added sarcastically. "Aren't you supposed be dried up, withering and old since you've been without blood?"

Adriann sighed once more, heavily. "You're thinking of your myths again. We are...have...sources, to keep us _alive_."

Daniel fidgeted. It was hard not to compare Adriann's race with his own knowledge of so-called vampires. "So...the Brethren. You feed off them. Is that why they're slaves?"

Adriann fixed him with a cold stare. "We are not users, Daniel. We give back what we take. We hunt those dangerous beasts out there. As capable as the Brethren are, they can't overtake the beasts. Me and my brothers and sisters can. So, we hunt... _for_ the Brethren."

"I don't understand what that means. You hunt for them, then feed off them. How's that a relationship?"

Adriann started to get angry. "They're not human, just as we are not human. They...eat meat. A lot of it. Like the need for blood is with us, so hot, fresh meat is for them. Like a carnivore."

Daniel's mouth dropped again. "Like a cannibal?"

"No. Carnivore. They wouldn't eat their own kind, or us, for that matter. Just the beasts. The beasts' numbers are increasing, too, which is the real reason why the fence was erected a hundred or so years ago."

"When a predator's numbers decrease, their natural game increases," Daniel said softly, musing.

"Quite."

Daniel sighed and stared down at his feet. His natural desire to help those in need began to war with his anger at Adriann and his people. If he asked, _Why didn't you just ask?_ , he knew that it would sound hollow and stupid. They didn't ask because who willingly gives blood for food?

Then something occurred to him. Don't they _give_ blood at home? To save lives?

Suddenly the situation became complicated; the lines blurred.

Adriann watched him, heard his thoughts, and the reason he became attracted to Daniel in the first place intensified. He felt his need - for blood _and_ for closeness, for sex - simmering just below the surface. Daniel was too damn tempting and whether either of them liked it or not, Adriann knew he couldn't put this off indefinitely. It was time for him to make Daniel choose.

"I can take this memory from you. You don't need to remember anything about this."

"What?" Daniel asked in complete surprise.

Adriann turned toward Daniel, looking into his face, partially illuminated by the moonlight. "I can take this memory from you, if you want."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know how you can do that, but it doesn't matter. The answer is no." He looked down at his watch. It read 12:54 p.m. "In a little over two hours, General Hammond will call in. I want my teammates to be awake. At least Jack and Jason, as leaders of the mission. They have to know everything that is happening. I will not carry that responsibility for them and even if I did, Jack would shoot me for taking his command ability away from him." He took a tentative step toward Adriann then, and told himself that he was crazy for doing so. "I need to know what is going on with them. And I need to know everything else. What you will do."

"Your teammates...some of them...are merely experiencing erotic dreams that we can affect through both our minds and our use of incenses. We can plant suggestions and images in their minds, but the dreams are filled with the dreamer's own desires."

At his words, Daniel looked over at the door, bringing up images of his friends. "Some of them?"

"The ones without their mates here, yes. Connor, Al, and Alex. As for Sam and Teal'c, they are together, as are Jack and Jason. They don't need the erotic dreams. They have each other."

Daniel swallowed. The idea of Jack and Jason having sex right now sent a warm rush through him. A bit of embarrassment, too, as he thought of Sam and Teal'c. He suddenly frowned, then shook his head irritably. "I wish you'd stop weaving a spell with your voice. It's hard to think clearly."

"I'm not doing it right now, Daniel. I've stopped."

Daniel thought for a moment, then sighed, realizing Adriann was right. He hadn't been using that sound or whatever it was. What was confusing him was the bizarreness of the situation. He'd been afraid, angry, sympathetic; had run the whole gamut of emotions, in fact, and now? Now, he didn't feel any of those emotions intensely. Except the fear was just a bit stronger than the others. But what made him irritable, if he was honest with himself, was that his curiosity was overriding everything else. And one other thing rode with the curiosity. Interest. He _needed_ to know, and he hated that.

Shaking his thoughts away, yet again, he asked, "What's the purpose of the dreams, the sex? Isn't it just a way to crank things up while you're feeding?"

Adriann frowned at the use of the slang. "No. To have our donors pleasured while we take the blood is...intoxicating, because it pleasures us in return. When chemicals are released to achieve orgasm, the blood changes, just for a second."

Daniel studied him carefully, wondering if he was putting him on. "Changes how?"

"It becomes sweet."

Daniel snorted, hating his brain. "This just gets better and better. I see why you used the dessert metaphor."

Adriann almost grinned. "It seemed appropriate."

"Since when are we 'donors'? We're victims, from where I stand."

Adriann ignored the jibe because there was no defense against it. Daniel had every right to be angry and indignant. "The Brethren are donors. They give and we return."

Daniel cleared his throat. "And what is actually felt during this? What will my friends feel?"

"Subconsciously, they'll know something's going on, but they won't react to it unless awake completely. Jason and Jack, for instance, will only feel what the other feels. They won't feel the...feeding. They'll be in the middle of their own high. They won't know what's happening to them."

"And me? What would I feel? Seems I'm getting the short end of the stick, choosing to be awake."

"You're not getting the...short end of the stick," Adriann replied, allowing himself a short smile at the Earth phrase.

Daniel didn't want to know what Adriann meant, and yet, he did.

Adriann took a step toward Daniel, then watched as the man tense up once more.

"Will it hurt?" Daniel asked abruptly. Then he wondered at the mark and his hand came up to his neck. "Won't there be a mark? Janet, um, our Doctor, will see."

"No marks, and there'll be no pain. The entrance wounds," and he paused, bringing Daniel's attention to his teeth as he tapped them, "heal immediately after feeding. There'll be no sign."

Daniel walked away from the large window and began to pace, staring at the floor. As Adriann watched him, his eyes spied Daniel's hand, the one he'd hit him with. The knuckles were red, swollen, and bruised badly. A few breaks in the skin were apparent. Adriann winced, then without thinking, went over to the chiffonier and retrieved a small, red ceramic jar. He held up his hands as he walked carefully toward Daniel, then set the jar on a small table, removed the lid, then dipped a finger inside and took some of the honey-colored paste onto his fingers.

"Your hand is injured," he said, then held out his own hand and waited.

Daniel frowned suspiciously. "I'm fine. It'll heal." Truth was, he wasn't fine. His hand was throbbing and stinging like a sonofabitch.

Adriann kept his hand out as he raised his eyebrows in impatience. "You were scared and defending yourself. It's my fault and I'm sorry. Please?"

Daniel's frown creased with confusion now. "I'm still scared...even if I'm not as scared as I was. And why help me?"

"Why not?" Adriann replied with a shrug. "You would do it, wouldn't you? If I'd injured myself?"

Grudgingly, Daniel said, "Maybe."

Well, that was progress, Adriann thought. "Please, Daniel. Give me your hand."

 _And your blood,_ Daniel thought sarcastically. When he saw the insulted look on Adriann's face, he rolled his eyes. If the situation weren't so...maudlin...this would be funny. "Don't look like that. And stop reading my mind."

"I wasn't reading your mind. Your face said it all."

"Oh. Well, how can you look indignant, injured, when you're the one who's going to be taking my blood whether I like it or not?"

"Self-preservation, Daniel. I suppose you'd rather I pine away and die before ever thinking of taking someone's blood against their will," Adriann said sarcastically.

Cautiously, Daniel stepped over in front of him until he was barely two feet away. "No, I wouldn't," he said quietly, then held out his hand. "This is not necessary, Adriann, really. I'll be fi--" but Adriann cut off his protests as he very carefully cupped his hurt hand. Daniel winced and Adriann shot him an 'I told you so' look before he began to gently coat his knuckles with the amber substance.

Daniel suddenly snorted out a laugh.

"What?" Adriann asked without taking his eyes off his task.

"Sorry. My dark sense of humour. I was just remembering a quote on," and he suddenly hissed as Adriann rubbed the paste into a highly sensitive abrasion.

"Sorry."

Daniel shook his head dismissively. "I was just remembering a quote on my world from a make-believe story. 'Resistance is futile'." He snorted again, then looked at Adriann and found that he didn't find it the least bit amusing. "I know. My sense of humour is strange."

"It's not that. I enjoy your sense of humour, what little I've seen. Like that crack about...Monte Cristo. But now, under the circumstances..." and he left the rest of it unspoken.

Daniel looked down at his hand and watched as Adriann delicately rubbed the paste into the cut and bruised skin. He was now feeling conflicted. This was a kind man...yet, he'd take from Daniel whether Daniel gave it to him or not. True, the man and his family were acting under survival instincts, but... Adriann's earlier words about having a new 'food' source repeated endlessly in his head. Every time he reminded himself that Adriann saw him as a food source, his anger toward the man increased. But when he thought of the other things about him, that anger warred with his generous, forgiving nature. He clenched his jaw, not knowing what to do or how to act...but one thing was certain: no matter what he did, or did not do, he and his teammates would have some of their blood...removed. Okay, _drunk_. That was the heart of the matter, wasn't it? If he could donate it normally...he might just...

Adriann finally looked up and saw the confusion on Daniel's face. "If it's of any consolation, I'm not happy about any of this."

"Yet that won't stop you, will it?"

"No," Adriann said grimly. He thought it would have been so easy. But after this fight with Daniel, and all of his subsequent arguments, his fears, his anger, Adriann knew that he'd feel no lasting pleasure about what he was going to do, if he was able to get pleasure from it at all. He had tried to convince himself that it was all okay because he was extending his life and that of the others, but his internal argument was losing ground quickly. Even so, he would not, could not, let this chance for himself and his people slip by.

"Couldn't you just...drink it...um..."

"Cold?"

"Yeah."

Adriann frowned. "I...don't know. We've never tried." He grimaced at the thought of cold blood. "I think maybe something might be lost in the blood once it grows cold. Maybe something dies that we need. I don't know. I'm sorry, Daniel. But I can't risk it."

"Just a thought," Daniel said morosely.

A few moments later, the pain that had been stinging his hand disappeared. Daniel stared speechless at the paste being absorbed into his skin.

"That's amazing," he whispered.

"Flex your fingers," Adriann told him.

Gingerly, Daniel made a fist, then released it. The pain was gone, and though the bruising and swelling was still there, it had diminished a bit.

"That should be healed by morning," Adriann told him.

"This is amazing."

"I know. You hit me pretty hard." Adriann grinned at little bit while Daniel gave him a long look.

"I believed you deserved it...and truthfully, I'm still not convinced you don't."

"I know," he said quietly.

Both of them were suddenly very aware of the intimate contact this first-aid treatment created and Adriann looked him in the eye once more as he smoothed a second application of the paste into the skin. All he wanted right then was to pull Daniel to him and kiss, taste him in the _normal_ way. With Daniel's tongue in his mouth. He swallowed hard and abruptly finished, letting Daniel's hand go. As Daniel examined his hand, Adriann retrieved the lid and returned the paste to the chiffonier drawer and then went back to his previous spot at the window. He clasped his hands in front of him this time, staring at the forests before the stargate.

"This completely contradicts what you are...going to be doing..." Daniel told him as he flexed his hand slowly, over and over.

"I know," Adriann said sadly, then his face altered slightly, looking almost hopeful. "Would it help if I reminded you that it won't hurt?"

Daniel took a deep breath. "Maybe...um, I don't know. Can you be more specific...maybe?" He sounded like he was warming to the idea but really, he only wanted to feel better about it. He felt like he was caving in and didn't want to.

Adriann didn't answer him and Daniel noticed that his gaze seemed fixated on something outside. Daniel looked but couldn't see what he was looking at. Drawing closer to the man, he looked at him carefully.

"Adriann?"

Adriann shifted, then looked at Daniel, almost as if startled. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

"The beasts."

Daniel's brows went up significantly. "The beasts?"

"Yes." He pointed out of the window. "What I said earlier about there being something more dangerous than me, well...it's there if you want to take a look."

Daniel turned to look, but couldn't see anything.

"There, movement," Adriann said and pointed.

Daniel peered and shook his head. "I don't see anything."

Adriann moved over and pointed his finger against the window in front of Daniel. "There...see it?"

Daniel tried but he could see nothing. Adriann was also so close he was nearly touching. "Is this some sort of game you're playing because if it is--"

"No, look," Adriann interrupted and stepped behind Daniel, then had him follow the point of his finger. Daniel followed the direction to a strip of land just in front of the opening to the forest that surrounded the stone road.

"I don't see--"

"Wait..." Adriann put a hand on his shoulder, then another under his jaw in order to turn his head slightly. He pointed. As Daniel tried to look, his concentration wasn't where Adriann was pointing but on Adriann's touch. When he inhaled, he smelled a musky scent not unlike Jack's and Jason's. The man smelled good and it irritated him. Silently scolding himself, he focused on the area Adriann was pointing to. For a moment, he saw nothing, then...something moved.

"Wait, I think I see...what the...hell is _that_?" Daniel asked as his guts seemed to freeze up in terror. Large animals, shaped somewhat like grizzly bears but much larger in size, roamed the landscape. From what Daniel could make out, they had enormous fangs that glistened in the moonlight. They were frightening because he could pick them out, even at this distance. For scale, he could put his thumb up and cover one of them, but even so, the flashing of their teeth made his stomach do a backflip. Daniel was extremely glad they were too far away to see any detail. Nightmare stuff, they were.

Adriann had held his hand on his jaw, but he slowly moved it to the opposite shoulder. He squeezed them slightly in a comforting gesture. "Do not worry. They can't come here. They probably _are_ part of the reason the Goa'uld fear this place. But we - my family, including Tan's family - are most likely the main reason. I say most likely because I don't know for sure."

"So you lied earlier?"

"Yes, but not completely. The truth is that I really do not know anything for sure. But...do you want me to go on?"

"Yes."

Adriann took a breath. "Throughout the last millennium, they couldn't control us or wipe us out and every time they showed up, in ships or through the stargate, we eliminated them simply by being what we were born to be. We used our method of mind control on them. We fed only when it was necessary, because even back then, we weren't...bloodthirsty." He suddenly smiled in a kind of melancholy way, though Daniel couldn't see it. "The predators were conquered by other predators. The laws of nature won out for once, where the Goa'uld are concerned," and he paused, looking at the side of Daniel's face. So close to him. So alluring. So tempting. He suddenly wasn't even thinking of his blood need.

"Daniel," he whispered, his nose touching his hair.

Daniel turned his head, feeling a shiver run through him, and looked over his shoulder. Adriann caught his eyes and looked back at him.

"I know my teeth frightened you. You can't see the beasts' from here, but they are massive and numerous, and much more frightening than mine."

Daniel shivered again. "Somehow, yours don't seem as threatening anymore." He looked away, feeling odd about saying that, but it was what he felt. He continued to watch the shapes of the beasts as they moved throughout the forest and his body abruptly tensed as he felt Adriann's lips moved along his jaw. He swallowed convulsively and closed his eyes.

"Now?"

"Not just yet," Adriann said, using his hypnotic voice as he nuzzled the side of Daniel's face, almost like a cat.

"Is it necessary to use that voice?" he asked absently as his breathing quickened.

"At first," Adriann said softly as his body rubbed against him.

Daniel clasped his hands over Adriann's. "Do you have to...do that?" He realized he wasn't afraid. He was excited...and very aroused.

"It is pleasurable, is it not?"

Daniel opened his eyes and found Adriann looking at his face in the reflection of the glass. He thought, 'Yes', but refused to say it out loud. His breathing quickened even more as Adriann's hands moved from his shoulders...and around his body. One hand lifted up his shirt to caress his abdomen and pecs, while the other slid down over his hip...then zeroed in on his crotch. Daniel gasped and covered Adriann's hand with his own. He didn't moved it away. On the contrary, Adriann's touch was so intoxicating that he felt dizzy. He pressed Adriann's hand against his erection, all the while asking himself what the hell he thought he was doing.

Then Adriann was moving his hands, his body, as in a slow, bewitching dance. His lips moved along his jaw, his tongue tasting his skin. Daniel closed his eyes again as the fingers caressed him through his trousers. He thought he wanted more, and as soon as the thought passed through his mind, Adriann was opening his belt, unzipping his pants, and his hand was sliding inside the waistband of his briefs. Daniel gasped again as long, strong fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, causing him to thrust his hands out against the window to brace himself. Adriann moved his fingers, stroking and pulling the pleasure from his body.

"Does my touch feel good?"

"Yes," and Daniel's mouth worked to say something else but nothing came out. He reached back and placed his hand on the back of Adriann's head, then turned his face toward him. Adriann leaned in and kissed him. Barely touching at first, searching, testing, then harder, deeper, and soon, more passionate.

Daniel began to moan with every breath as Adriann's hand stroked him, finding the right rhythm and pressure. He felt the man's hard cock pressed against his ass and for a moment, wanted that cock buried inside him. But only for a moment. He instead focused on the hand pleasuring him and said it would be enough and no more. If this was how Adriann would take his blood from him, then...he would give it.

Adriann didn't read his mind, but he sensed the erotic feelings coming from Daniel, just as he felt them in his hands. He held him firmly with his free arm, and he broke the kiss, moving his lips to the left side of Daniel's throat and ear, feeling the hot, damp skin, and the pulsing of his main artery. He caressed the skin with his lips, his tongue, loving the salty taste. He swirled his tongue over and over the pulse point, readying him.

Suddenly Adriann's hand quickened. Daniel gasped again, louder this time, and began to thrust his hips in cadence to Adriann's touch. He felt his balls tighten and that familiar warmth ride up. His hand left Adriann's neck and joined the other against the window, bracing himself as his body shook with approaching orgasm.

"Oh God," he whispered and his orgasm shot through him, hard and powerful.

It was then that Adriann allowed his teeth to grow, feeling the monumental power of Daniel's body, and very quickly, he bit down, slicing easily into his flesh.

A momentary flash of pain transformed into a furnace of heat that travelled through Daniel's body with the spasms of his orgasm. "Oh God," he whispered again as it seemed his orgasm intensified.

Adriann moaned deeply against his neck, taking small amounts of blood, holding onto the body of the man he knew damn well he'd fallen in love with. His own cock jerked and spasmed with Daniel's climax, releasing small amounts of semen against the front of his silken pants.

Daniel moaned, whispering Jack's and Jason's names as Adriann's hand milked the semen from his cock. His spasms continued to spread that delicious pleasure through his body and he completely forgot that Adriann's teeth were locked onto his throat. When his body quit its shudders and he felt a languor drift through him, he was finally aware of Adriann's lips still on his throat. The man's tongue was licking the skin, and all Daniel could presume was that he was...cleaning. It felt like cleaning. If he had seen the result, he would have been amazed. As Adriann moved his lips away, the wounds formed a healing membrane and closed. Within an hour, there would be no physical evidence that Daniel was ever bitten.

Daniel knew he'd drifted off and lost track of time, certain that he had been dozing. When he was finally aware that Adriann was actually holding him up, his body stiffened and his legs locked in place, taking his full weight again. His arms had been barely bracing against the window and he pushed off. When Adriann let him go, he felt extreme embarrassment and guilt.

He cleared his throat and closed his trousers. Adriann saw the blush on his cheeks through the moonlight and didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

"Thank you," Adriann told him.

Daniel wanted to quip, "You're welcome. Come back, anytime." But he didn't.

"Do you want to go see them now?" Adriann asked quietly.

"Yes," Daniel said just as quietly.

Adriann nodded, and as he started to move away, Daniel turned and grabbed his arm.

"Tell me that's the only time."

Adriann froze, unable to answer in the affirmative. Daniel stared at him for the longest time, then sighed. "Thought so. Let's go."

It was Adriann's turn to hold him up. "Would it help if I said no one else will touch you?"

Daniel blinked quickly. "Um, not really."

.

When they rounded the corner and started to pass the room where Al and Connor were, Daniel stopped. "Here first."

Adriann simply nodded and touched the door. His fingertips passed over a circular notch under the knob and it was then that Daniel saw the tiny, dark red crystals embedded in the wood. He'd have commented on it but at the moment, he didn't give a damn.

The door opened and Adriann went inside first. Daniel hesitated on the threshold, then walked in, looking directly in the direction of where he knew the bed to be. Al and Connor were in their underwear, and for that, Daniel was grateful. He really didn't want to see the men nude. They appeared to be sleeping. On either side of them lay a man and a woman he hadn't met; their coloring and countenance was nearly the same as Talen and Kashan. He studied them carefully, then looked at Adriann.

"Do you want to know their names?" he asked.

"Not...particularly," then despite himself, he gave them an apologetic look, which they returned.

"As you can see, they're fine."

"Ah huh," and Daniel didn't take his word for it. He walked over and laid two fingers on their throats, not caring if they woke. Their pulses seemed strong, their breathing normal. Along Connor's shoulder, Daniel saw the faint markings of a bite. He looked at the man next to him, then over at the woman. They seemed...almost protective...the way their arms rested over his friends. Daniel frowned and backed away, then turned and went out the door.

The next room they entered was Alex's. He lay on his side under a dark blue coverlet that only draped his ass and groin, so if he was wearing shorts, there'd be no way to tell unless Daniel actually looked. He didn't want to look. Especially as Alex seemed to be in the middle of an erotic dream, judging by the light sheen of his sweating skin. A man lay behind him. Kashan. His hand kept softly combing Alex's hair and his lips hovered just next to his ear, but he wasn't touching the man anywhere else. For that, Daniel was also relieved. He also didn't need to check the man's pulse as it was quite obvious that he was alive.

Just as Daniel started to move away, he heard Alex barely whisper part of a name. He froze.

"Jay..."

Daniel turned to Adriann and whispered vehemently. "I thought you didn't control the dreams."

"We don't," Adriann said, glaring back.

Daniel turned to Kashan. "Stop sending him images of Jason. Alex is heterosexual. That means he likes women. Don't fuck with his mind like that. It'll scar him."

Kashan stared back at Daniel, silent, reproving. Finally, he said, "His dreams led him to this place. It is a dark fantasy of his own making. I did not guide him there."

Daniel's mouth worked as if he would speak, but he couldn't find anything to say. Then Kashan's gaze diverted quickly to Alex. "He is close," and he dropped his head. Daniel suddenly saw Alex's hand moved beneath the coverlet, and realized that he was masturbating. To dreams of having sex with Jason?

He swallowed and suddenly said to Adriann, "Can you change the dream?"

Adriann nodded. "We can."

"Change it to his girlfriend, Cari. Please. I don't want him confused and hurt."

"But this is _his_ dream, Daniel. I'm under the impression that you don't want us meddling in your friend's dreams. If we change it, then that's what we'll be doing."

Daniel's eyes begged him. "Please. I can't know this about him. I'd rather not...see him..."

"His fantasy about your lover is disturbing to you?"

"Because he's straight!"

Adriann regarded him carefully, reading his mind because questions would take too long. He now understood what Daniel meant by straight. And gay. And the psychological connotations of being something you weren't.

"Very well," and he nodded at Kashan...who did not seem pleased. Alex's breathing slowed and his body's position slightly altered. Daniel knew then that the man had done what he'd asked.

"Thank you," he said quickly, backing up to the door.

"You're welcome," came the soft, but curt, reply.

Daniel left the room with Adriann following. When they stopped at Sam and Teal'c's room, Adriann placed a hand on his arm. "Why does that bother you so much? Is it jealousy? I don't sense that from you. I sense fear."

Daniel regarded him for a moment before answering. "If you read my mind back there, like I think you did, then you saw that gays are not permitted in the military services. Their relationships are not condoned. It's an old religious bigotry that dates back a few millennia. Jason, who's completely gay, has to keep his sexual preferences to himself. As leader of his team, should Alex ever suspect and be one of those fearful bigoted individuals, then he can do Jason harm. If Alex has any of these secret feelings, and it's quite obvious that he does," Daniel said with heat, "then those feelings can manifest as fear and hatred. They make me distrustful of him. I so did not want to know this about him. And I'm gonna have to tell Jason. This isn't good news, Adriann."

Adriann looked at Daniel carefully, assessing. "Would you like to know what he was dreaming about?"

Daniel frowned. "No."

"It wasn't fearful, or dark, not like Kashan suggested. He meant dark, as in secret. I read Alex's dream very clearly. It was passionate and loving, not fearful, not frenzied or barbaric. He was not raping, nor was he being raped. He wasn't succumbing to dark, sick desires, not like you're afraid of."

Daniel blinked at him. "You saw all that?"

"I did."

"Oh." Daniel's frown increased, though in confusion. He was relieved, but this posed another problem. Either way, he still had to tell Jason about it and let the man deal with it as he wanted.

Daniel's attention was now on Sam and Teal'c's door and he hesitated. "They're not...'cause I don't really wanna..."

Adriann cocked his head, as if listening, as he put his hand on the doorknob. "No, they're finished for the time being."

Daniel's brow raised. "For the time being?"

"Yes. We may not influence the dreams, Daniel, or the desires of those involved, but we can start them up or end them."

Daniel's brow raised again as they entered the room quietly. That meant that if Adriann wanted to, he could...

Daniel's attention was diverted from that thought as he focused on Sam and Teal'c. They were indeed asleep, spooned together on the bed, covered by a dark burgundy quilt. Their shoulders were bare so it was obvious that their clothes were elsewhere. Soon after, Daniel spotted them on the floor. He cleared his throat as he also realized that Sam and Teal'c weren't alone. On the other side of the room, on a small couch, a man and woman lounged, dozing. Daniel quietly went over to his friends, checked to make sure they were okay, then quickly left the room.

Now...his own room. Jack and Jason. As they stopped in front of the door, he caught the hesitant look on Adriann's face. It seemed to mirror his own, though for different reasons. He was almost certain that he'd find two of Adriann's kin in the room. The thought of them touching his lovers sent a wave of jealousy, possessiveness, and most of all, protectiveness through him. He didn't bother hiding it, either.

Adriann tilted his head, seemingly in understanding. "You ready?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, but let's go anyway."

When they stepped into the room, Daniel didn't look right away. He closed the door himself, then slowly turned around. He didn't need to see to know what was going on, however. The breathing and soft moans told him everything. He let his eyes travel over the carpet, then up the edge of the bed, then over the bodies of his lovers. He swallowed. Several times. Seeing Jack and Jason together always got him going, even when he'd just had an orgasm. The love, the desire. It was always overwhelming and it sometimes took all of his strength to peel his eyes from them. He didn't bother with it this time. His eyes were riveted.

Jason was spooned behind Jack, his cock inside him. Jack's topmost leg was raised, bent at the knee, and Jason's matched, tucked behind. His hips slowly moved in a very short, controlled rocking, almost an undulation. His hand was on Jack's cock; his lips, on the back of Jack's jaw, just at that part in front of the ear that made Jack shudder. From their breathing, and the amount of sweat on their skin, they'd been at it a little while and were halfway to completion...that is, if the pace remained constant.

He looked at Adriann in surprise, then focused back on Jack and Jason. "They seem awake."

"Partially. They're not asleep...exactly. A sort of...what you would call a waking dream."

"A trance or something?"

"No. A dream."

Daniel took his eyes off his lovers long enough to notice Talen and Derra on either side of them. Neither were undressed and they seemed to be half-dozing, lying on their sides, resting their heads on their arms. Their free hands were stroking his lovers' hair. Just as Daniel suspected would happen, an intense possessiveness, not to mention significant arousal, came over him. He moved to the foot of the bed and with short, sharp movements, began to remove his boots.

"Daniel?" Adriann asked in a whisper as he came up behind him.

"I want to be with them," Daniel said briskly, pulling one boot off.

"You will be. When they're finished."

"No, now," and he turned to Adriann, "If you want...more from me, it'll be this way. In front of them, with them, it doesn't matter, but I'm _not_ leaving them again." The other boot was off and Daniel fixed Adriann with a determined stare as he pulled off his t-shirt, then turned back to his lovers as he opened his trousers and pushed them off with his briefs.

Adriann looked over Daniel's shoulder at Talen and Derra, whose eyes were now wide open, their expressions almost resentful at the interruption.

 _Have you had nourishment?_ he asked them mentally.

 _Yes,_ came their simultaneous reply.

_How long ago?_

_Not long,_ Talen told him.

At Adriann's surprised look, Derra said, _They are very...libidinous._ She exchanged a humorous glance with Talen and both smiled. They sent suggestive images to Adriann and for a moment longer, the three exchanged further conversation.

At the last, Adriann told them, _This is our last time._

_We know._

When Daniel moved for his lovers, Adriann finally spoke aloud.

"Daniel," he said, holding Daniel back. Adriann's warm hands on his waist sent an erotic shock through Daniel that he didn't want. He turned quickly, facing the man.

"What?" he asked, his irritation - and arousal - obvious.

"Lie down, on your back," Adriann said as he slipped off his sleeveless vest showing his not-inconsiderable physique.

"What? Why?"

Adriann tilted his head at Talen and she moved next to Derra. Daniel observed the silent exchange with a suspicious look.

Adriann gestured at the bed. "Next to Jack, lie down, on your back."

"Why?"

"Because...I asked you to."

"I have no intention of having sex with you," Daniel told him matter-of-factly as he lay down - on his back - in front of Jack. He reached out and caressed Jack's face with his fingers, then Jason's. Neither opened their eyes. It didn't matter to Daniel that they didn't. What he needed was to touch them, to feel their strength, their arousal, their heat. He relaxed, watching them, then moved his hand to his cock and began to caress himself. Motion on the bed startled him and he looked down, finding Adriann crawling toward him, between his slightly spread legs.

Daniel frowned and pushed himself up on his elbows. "I'm not--"

"I know."

"Then what are you--" and he inhaled sharply as Adriann dropped his face to Daniel's crotch and snaked his tongue over the head of his cock. Daniel reached out to stop him and Adriann grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides.

"Let me, Daniel. While you watch them, lay next to them, let me." He then let go of his wrists and purposely blew soft, warm breath over his cock.

Daniel was too damned aroused to refuse. His eyes quickly moved to Talen, who'd moved off the bed and opened the chiffonier. She pulled out a small, round ceramic jar, removed the lid, then leaned across the bed, over Jack and Jason, and set it down between himself and Jack. He was about to ask when Jack and Jason's thrusts began to increase...along with their breathing. Jack then moaned and just when Daniel's attention was diverted, Adriann's mouth engulfed the head of his cock.

Daniel dropped back down on the bed, gasping, then suddenly clutched the bed's coverlet as Adriann didn't waste time, taking his cock down his throat. Jack whispered his name, then Jason, and their rhythm was increasing. From their sounds and the speed of Jason's hips now slapping against Jack's ass, they wouldn't be long.

Daniel suddenly arched back as lubed fingers slid inside him. "Adriann, Jesusfuck!" He really hadn't expected that, and combined with the sounds his lovers were making, and the fact that Adriann was now stroking his cock instead of sucking it, he completely lost control. He thrust forward into his hand and backward onto his fingers, over and over, faster and faster. His sweat built up quickly, as well as the heat within his balls.

Daniel was vaguely aware that Talen and Derra were hovering over his lovers, and that Adriann's lips were now suckling along his inner thigh, near his balls. When the heat of his body reached its peak, and Adriann's fingers were massaging his gland, his balls tightened. He gasped loudly and grabbed the pillow under his head with both hands, his fingers clutching convulsively. When he heard Jason and Jack call out their familiar cries as they came, he too, came and came hard. His eyes squeezed shut as his body arched once more, then suddenly his orgasm was extended and intensified after he felt a sharp prick near his balls and a warmth spread throughout his groin. As the orgasm spasmed through his body, he could have sworn he heard Adriann whisper his name...before he passed out.

.

Tan watched Adriann leave Daniel's room and move into another part of the house. As soon as it was safe, he moved silently and swiftly into Daniel's room. He closed the door and locked it; he wouldn't be going back out - the back way through the bathroom was his egress.

In the light from the fireplace, his eyes glowed in a menacing yellow-gold. He took in the form of Daniel's sleeping body; the sensual curves of his buttocks, his back. He bared his sharp teeth in a defiant smile.

"Soon...I'll teach you to betray me, Adriann."

.

Daniel stirred, gradually aware of body heat next to him, and as he awoke, he became aware of an arm around him. Memory of what had happened came abruptly and he sat up without warning.

"Hey," Jack said drowsily. "What's the matter?"

Daniel turned slightly and looked down, finding both Jack and Jason still spooned together, although not sexually. Their eyes were open, staring at him, and they looked so...inviting. If he'd been anywhere else, like home, he'd simply have pushed Jack onto his back and...

"Daniel?" Jason asked, slowly pushing up on his elbow. "What's the matter?"

"You're awake," Daniel said, frowning.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Jason, then back at Daniel. "Yeah," he drawled. "But apparently you're not. What's wrong? Need coffee or something?"

Daniel groaned. "What's the last thing you remember?" he rattled off quickly as he scooted off the bed and grabbed his briefs and trousers.

Jason and Jack were further confused and exchanged looks. "Daniel, what is it?"

"Um...I'll tell you in a minute."

Daniel nervously looked around for his watch. He didn't remember removing it, but he must have. Then he found it, lying on the carpet next to one of his boots at the foot of the bed. It was 2:55. Hammond would be dialing them up in thirty-five minutes.

"Daniel," Jack half-complained, sitting up.

Jason ran his hand through his hair, almost groggily. "That was some nap...and um, some nap-causing orgasm."

"Oh yeah," Jack grinned, squeezing his thigh with one callused hand before sliding off the bed.

"My pleasure," Jason smirked.

"It wasn't what you think it was," Daniel said enigmatically. His lovers looked at him, the worry increasing. "Well, it was...but it wasn't."

"Daniel, a little less of the enigma and more of the clarity, hmmm?" Jack said, growing impatient.

"Um, the two of you had better get dressed. I have something to tell you...and I don't think...no, I _know_ you're not going to like it."

"Ugh. I hate it when he says that," Jack grumbled.

Jason grunted agreement. As they pulled on their briefs, Jack grabbed his watch off the small table by the chiffonier. "Hammond should be calling pretty soon," he said absently, waiting for Daniel to tell them whatever it was that had him so worried.

"Okay, um...you'd better sit down." Daniel suddenly found himself very nervous. Very nervous.

"Shit, I hate it when he says _that_ ," Jason replied.

"Yeah, me too. And why do I feel like we're dreaming?"

Daniel snorted, only it wasn't the kind of snort his lovers liked to hear. It meant business and their alert systems went off.

"Daniel..."

"Just...sit down," and he pushed them both to the foot of the bed.

Their expressions weren't happy.

"Now, I don't want either of you to interrupt me. Let me get all of this out and any questions I leave unanswered, you can ask then. Okay?"

They looked at him quizzically.

"Promise me you won't interrupt."

"Daniel."

"Promise me, Jack."

"Okay, I promise."

Daniel gave Jason an impatient look. "Jason?"

"Okay, I promise, too. Now _what_?"

"Okay, um, some stuff happened while I was gone from this room and--"

"Daniel, so help me, if someone's harmed you--"

"Jack, just...shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up. You're acting more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Out with it, already."

The two sat next to each other on the foot of the bed and waited.

Daniel paused, then looked at them. "Adriann and his people...they're vampires."

Jason blinked at him in disbelief when Daniel shot him an _I'm not kidding_ look. "You've got to be joking...right?"

Daniel shook his head. Jack held up his hand as he gave Daniel his _You're a dead man if you're kidding_ look.

"Daniel...there's no such thing as--"

"Yeah, I know...and they're not like Earth vampires, but still..."

The expressions on his lovers' faces were nearly priceless and at any other time, Daniel would have laughed. But this wasn't funny. Maybe later it would be, but it wasn't at the moment.

Pacing back and forth in front of them, Daniel told them everything, from the time he'd stepped into the garden until the time he'd gone to sleep, passed out, whatever, next to them. He related all that Adriann had explained, including his people's history, the beasts, the likely reason the Goa'uld were driven off, all of it. Well, almost all of it. He left out the details of his visit into Alex's room. Maybe he wouldn't have to say anything. Daniel thought he could tell Jason, but as he looked at him, his resolve weakened.

Throughout his report, not once did they interrupt, which Daniel found was a minor miracle. He could see from their faces that their emotions were going through the same cycle as his own had. Including the disbelief. For a bit, it looked as if they wouldn't believe, but taking in his sincerity changed their minds. He also saw something else happen. Their anger was building...and building. He started to wonder if maybe he should have tied them up first. Their retaliation wouldn't do any of them any good. Although Daniel was quite certain that bullets would kill Adriann and his people, just as the zat charges probably would, their minds could very likely disarm them. How else could they have driven away the Goa'uld?

When he finished, he took a deep breath...and waited for the shit to hit the fan. It did.

Jack got up and went for the door, Jason right behind him. When they found it locked, Daniel was not in the least surprised. Jack immediately turned around and searched for his P-90. Daniel covered his eyes with his hand and sighed.

"Jack, don't go shooting the door off."

"Why the fuck not?" Jack asked. "Am I supposed to believe that we're to sit and wait in here?"

"Okay, Jack, shoot the door to shit. Kill Adriann and his people. Then what? _Where_ are you going to go?" He grabbed Jack by his arm and yanked him roughly to the window. He looked over at Jason with a scowl, telling Jason, in no uncertain terms, to follow.

Jack pulled his arm away angrily and stared at Daniel. "What the fuck--"

"Look outside. Remember those beasts?"

"It's not a lie?"

"Weren't you listening?" Daniel said, his voice rising.

Jack glowered and looked outside. At first he didn't see anything because he didn't _want_ to see anything. But then he caught movement. So did Jason. Daniel watched them both bristle with survival instincts.

Outside, the view was similar to the view from Adriann's room, as their room's window faced the same direction. Part of the fencing was more clearly seen and several animals were pacing back and forth. The view was too far away to see detail, however.

"What the..." Jack abruptly turned and looked through the pockets of his field vest, retrieving the small monocular scope. When he returned to the window and peered through the scope, he took an involuntary step back.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph."

"Let me see," Jason asked, holding out his hand. Jack shivered as he passed the scope to Jason.

"Fucking hell," Jason spat. They both turned to Daniel then, who'd been watching both their reactions and the movement outside. He did _not_ want to look through the scope. He could see all he wanted just fine.

"There are hundreds, if not thousands of them. They're nocturnal apparently, and we can't leave here until morning. Which is the only thing that Adriann told us that wasn't a complete lie."

Jason looked back through the window, then visibly shook himself. "Nocturnal is right. Did you see their eyes?"

"And their teeth?" Jack added. When Daniel didn't reply, they looked at him questioningly. "You did see them, right?"

Daniel stood, his arms folded, and shuddered. He then pointed at the scope. "Not with that thing. I didn't have my field vest with me."

Jack and Jason were suddenly reminded that Daniel had been in Adriann's room and that...things had happened there. Daniel hadn't left anything out during his recitation and gauging their looks now, he wondered if this was one of the times he shouldn't have been so honest with them.

He turned, unable to meet their eyes, and as he started to walk away, Jack grabbed him by the arm, and Jason by the other, and they pulled him away from the window and over in front of the still-blazing fireplace. Their accusing eyes were hard to look into so he kept his own eyes averted and chose the fire to focus on.

"I'm sorry."

Daniel didn't realize it, but he'd misread them. They were both jealous over what had happened, but didn't blame him. They blamed Adriann.

"It's not your fault, Daniel," Jason told him as he held his chin and turned Daniel's face toward him. "It's not your fault."

"No, but I didn't stop it. _Any_ of it."

"Well, I'm putting a stop to it, right now." Jack moved away and retrieved his P-90 by the window, then grabbed his radio and shoved it in his back pocket. Daniel moved over to him, trying to block his way to the door.

"Jack, I'm not happy about this, but don't kill them. It's not their fault. Maybe we can find a better way for them."

"Daniel...you're the anthropologist," Jason said, trying to keep the anger from his voice. "They have those teeth for a reason."

"Yes, but their numbers are few and it's time to force a change in order to ensure their survival. Don't you think that's better?"

Jack looked at him carefully. "Yes, I agree with you, but I've not had the time to cool off like you've had."

"You didn't have the fight I had, either. He took my gun away and--"

"It's still in his room, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Well then, we're going to get it."

He made for the door again and Jack grabbed his wrist. "Daniel, I--" He paused as he saw the bruised knuckles and the abrasions. Yet there was no swelling. His protectiveness shot up several notches. "Even if he partially healed you, I don't--"

"Jack, look. If we can help them, then maybe they can share with us the healing properties of the paste he used on my hand."

"You mean, if we give them our blood?"

Daniel pressed his lips together. "If there were another way...right now...I'd take it. But I don't see one."

"Well, they've waited this long, they can wait longer. They're _not_ getting anymore damn blood! At least, not this way. And Daniel, the last and most important reason? We...have...been...compromised."

"They won't invade us, Jack."

"And you believed him?" he asked as he tried the door again. When he found it was still locked, as he expected but it never hurt to check again, he aimed the weapon and shot the lock off. Throwing the door open, he gave Daniel and Jason a 'follow me' look, then exited the room.

"Yes, I believed him."

"Well, I don't." Jack tried the door to Sam and Teal'c's room and found it open, thankfully. "I'm checking on Carter and Teal'c. You two check on the others."

"They're all probably asleep," Daniel said grimly.

"Still?"

"Probably."

Jack shook his head. "Well, not anymore." He disappeared within.

Jason immediately went to Alex's door but Daniel stopped him from going in. "I'll check on Alex. You go check on Al and Connor."

That set Jason on edge. "Daniel...what aren't you telling me?"

Daniel sighed, knowing Jason wouldn't drop it now. "Jason, just go check on them. Please? Nothing bad happened, I swear."

"You'll tell me, Daniel."

"Yes, I will. Just...not now, okay? It doesn't relate to the mission in any way."

Jason sighed, not liking the sound of that. "Fine." He moved down the corridor, then disappeared into Al and Connor's room without another look back at Daniel.

.

After checking on the others, Adriann went back to his room. He hadn't been sleeping long when he was awakened. By Tan.

"Tan, what do you want?" he asked as Tan pushed past him into the room.

"You."

"Go away, Tan."

"How can you cheat on me with that boy?"

"How could I cheat on someone I am not involved with?"

"That is a lie. You are mine, I am yours, we--"

"Wrong. You violated the sanctity of my trust, Tan. We do not _have_ a relationship. Now get out of my room," Adriann told him, then turned away and started for his bathroom.

"You are the one who is wrong, Adriann. And you will soon be punished for it."

"What are you talking--"

Adriann didn't finish the rest of that sentence because something hard hit him on the side of the head. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Tan looked down at him as if he were admiring a piece of art. "Pity you cannot read my mind, Adriann. You would have seen this coming."

.

When Daniel entered Alex's room, he found him, thankfully, alone...and still asleep under the coverlet. He went over to wake him up when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Leaving Alex alone for the time being, he went to investigate. He found the last person he expected, though really, he didn't know what to expect around this place.

Tan was at the toilet, poised as if taking a piss at a urinal. Instead of turning away and giving him privacy, Daniel narrowed his eyes. The man was, after all, in Alex's room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here." Then Tan turned around quickly and pulled Daniel into a confining hug with one hand while the other clapped over his mouth. "It's time for you and me, my sweet." It was then that Daniel noticed a portion of the wall within the bathroom was open, revealing a secret passageway. Part of his mind whispered, _"This gets better and better."_ The other part panicked and he started to kick out but before he got much into it, he felt a pinch under his ear and his world went black.

.

Jack stepped carefully into Sam and Teal'c's room and hesitated in looking around. After what Daniel had told him, and part of him still didn't want to believe that, he wasn't altogether willing to look around the room. Or at the bed. If what happened to him and Jason happened to Teal'c and Carter... And what if their...guests...were still there, in the room?

Stifling any reluctance, he looked over at the bed. He felt relief. No one but his teammates was there. A longer, more careful look had him turning away for a moment as he saw the coverlet had slipped down, exposing Sam's breasts...er, breast. One of them was covered by Teal'c's hand. He so did not need to see that image and knew damn well it would stay in his mind for a long time whenever he saw the two of them together. Maybe he should have let Jason take this room. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

He was not happy with what had happened and though he knew Daniel wasn't at fault, he still could not help the surge of jealous possessiveness that rose up inside him. The protectiveness he accepted. It was always there, like a second skin, and it would always be there. Daniel had accepted it a long time ago, and though, for a while, it had seemed to go missing, Jack had felt it anyway. What Adriann had done made him want to tear the man apart. And if he couldn't find a peaceful way out of this, like Daniel wanted him to, he was sorely tempted to do just that.

If possible. Daniel's description of the man's strength seemed unreal, but Jack knew Daniel didn't exaggerate when it came to things like that. If Daniel said the man was stronger than normal, Jack took it as gospel. The thing Jack wanted to test was, _how_ strong.

He heard his teammates stir slightly, so taking another deep breath, he went over and quickly pulled up the cover over Sam, then shook them both awake.

Teal'c's eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right. O'Neill was _waking_ him up. He shouldn't have been asleep. With that knowledge, he sat up quickly.

"What has happened?"

"It's a long, very weird story, but one I got from Daniel because I've only just woken up myself. Carter? You awake?"

"I am now," and she blinked rapidly. Then she realized that Jack was standing over her, with a P-90, and she was naked underneath a coverlet. A fragment of a long-ago fantasy tried to rise up in her awakening mind and she squashed it with efficiency. Those fantasies were long gone to dust. She looked at Teal'c, smiled gently, then her mind realized that Jack was _waking_ them up. Okay, a little nap was fair enough after the fun they'd had but...waking them _both_ up? She caught the worry on both men's faces and frowned. "What's up?"

"Well, we're compromised, for one, and for two, you need to get dressed," and he abruptly turned round to inspect the room. He really didn't like the fact that he was looking at Carter - in bed, naked.

The couple got themselves out of bed in a hurry and this time, Sam didn't care what Jack saw or not. She knew that tone in his voice.

.

Jason went into the room and found his teammates in bed...on _top_ of the coverlet...in t-shirts and shorts. He immediately breathed a sigh of relief. They were also separated enough for him to know that nothing had gone on between them...or so he hoped. Not that he'd have cared, but he knew them and knew they wouldn't have touched another man given a better...female...option. Plus the fact that both these men were _married_ , and sappily at that. At one time he found that 'sappily' part fairly sickening, which would give him loads of ammunition for teasing. But ever since he'd gotten together with Daniel, and then Jack, he found his own life sickeningly sappy.

He focused on his 'boys', making sure they were all right before he'd wake them up. What Daniel had told him came back to him as he checked them over, and his anger returned. It wasn't, however, the homicidal anger that Jack was feeling. If what Daniel had said about their strength, or rather, Adriann's strength, was true, and add mind-control to that...then Daniel could not have escaped his situation. What Daniel had done was...well, what he has always done. He _thought_ himself out of bad situations, even if the thought resulted in violence...like what had happened when he'd tried to kidnap Sarah/Osiris off that stupid space station. In the situation with Adriann, Daniel had thought a rational way through it. Even if succumbing to Adriann's...well, Adriann had used that 'voice' thing Daniel mentioned, hadn't he?

Jason suddenly remembered how he'd been trying to focus on certain things when they'd been sitting at the dining table downstairs and when he had tried, whatever he had been thinking would slip from his grasp only to be taken over by another thought. The voices of the Residents _did_ have hypnotic qualities to them, and Jason _had_ heard that quality right away.

The thing was, there had been men earlier in his life who had had such a deep tonal quality in their voice that he had felt bewitched by it. Here, in this house, he'd felt the same thing, but instead of saying something, he had ignored it. Why shouldn't he? It hadn't raised any alarms. Because of that error in judgment, look where it got them. He reminded himself that it wasn't fair to place blame where it wasn't deserved but he felt guilty nonetheless. Especially when it came to his job.

He felt protective and possessive over what had happened to his teammates, and even more so in Daniel's case. It wasn't a case of Daniel or the others being incapable of defending themselves. Jason knew when to duck and cover, and so did Daniel, Jack, and the rest of them. But if he had only done something to get Daniel to stay in the room, then maybe Adriann wouldn't have cornered Daniel into doing what he wanted.

He shook his head. Daniel was Daniel. He wanted to explore, to learn. Jason couldn't deny him that anymore than he could deny him anything else. But the crux of the matter was that his teammates were his responsibility _and_ his friends. Having the responsibility to protect them taken from him made him feel that guilt keenly and he knew damn well it was what was making Jack so angry. And what about the possibility of...?

Okay, Daniel had said that the other... _vampires_...hadn't touched them sexually (that he'd seen, anyway), so maybe rape wasn't the right word, but it was still very much a violation.

He leaned over and shook Al and Connor awake.

"Sir? What's the matter?" Connor asked sleepily. Al just grunted his version of the question.

"We got trouble."

"Right here?"

"In River City?"

"Not now, guys. I'm serious. Get dressed. It's pow-wow time."

Then were up and dressed in seconds.

.

As Jason explained what he knew, they made their way back out into the hall. He frowned, wondering why Daniel and Alex weren't there to greet him. It never took Alex that long to get dressed unless... The door was partially open, but Jason heard no sound within.

Jack came out of the next room with Sam and Teal'c and Jason silently motioned a caution. Sam and Teal'c automatically set up defensive positions around them, just as Al and Connor were doing. Jason pushed the door inside the rest of the way, then nodded. Jack motioned for Sam and Teal'c to guard the doorway, for Al and Connor to remain outside, then moved inside the room, moving his P-90 back and forth. Jason followed.

They found Alex like Daniel had found him: half-covered and still asleep. They searched but no one else was in the room and the red flags went up. Where the fuck was Daniel?

Jason moved over to his belongings and retrieved his P-90, made the proper checks to make sure it was in working order and loaded, then went over to the bed and shook his 2IC. The man opened his eyes, then stared at Jason. He frowned, not remembering where he was at first, then slowly sat up. When he looked at the state he was in, he blushed a little. When he saw that Jack was in the room, his blush increased. Clearing his throat, he cocked a brow at Jason.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked irritably.

"We've been compromised, Alex. We're also not leaving you alone, so...get over it quickly and get dressed."

"Yes, sir," and as he did, Jason and Jack filled him in with what they'd learned. Alex almost had a fit.

.

All seven of them were now out in the hallway, dressed, armed, and ready to go find what happened to Daniel.

.

Adriann awoke groggily, shaken by Talen. She was hurried, scared, her long, black hair tousled around her shoulders.

 _Scared? She was never scared_ Adriann thought as he stared back at her, trying to focus. He had one hell of a headache. When he touched the right side of his head, near his temple, his hand came away with spots of blood. For a moment, he couldn't remember why. Suddenly there was a warm, wet cloth there and she was cleaning the side of his face. It hurt and he pushed her hand away.

"Talen?"

"Have you seen Tan?" as she ignored his protest and continued cleaning.

"Not yet."

"He did this?"

"I do not..." he said slowly...and it was then he remembered. He put together her fear and Tan's actions and cursed loudly in his ancient language. "Yes...he did this."

She looked at him angrily. "Why did you not listen to me?"

At her question, he shook his head. "It is not the time to berate me, Talen," he said slowly as he got up off the floor.

"He's taken him, Adriann. The others are awake and are searching."

He swore again, then started to shake his head. "He is only trying to scare me. Said I needed punishing."

"He is going to harm him, my brother."

"He would not dare."

She glared at him. "Yes, Adriann, he would."

He swore yet again. "We have to go...find..." and he stumbled, getting dizzy.

She shook her head at him once more. "Yes, but not just yet. You're not invincible, Adriann. Give your body a chance to recover and let me treat the wound."

Without another argument, she set him on the edge of his bed, then rinsed the cloth in the bathroom and returned with a jar of paste like the one he'd used on Daniel's hand. The difference was that the paste inside was greenish, not amber in color. One the blood was removed, she carefully dabbed the stuff around the roots of his hair, then rubbed it in.

A few moments later, the pain cleared and his headache faded. A few moments after that, Rone came running into his room, his face pale, his eyes wild.

"Adriann? The visitors are searching. They are angry. And...Daniel is missing."

"I know, Rone."

Rone's eyes somehow grew bigger as he took in the abrasion on the side of Adriann's head as Talen finished. "No, he...he didn't...no."

Talen glared at him, then suddenly moved over and grabbed him viciously by the arm. "What do you know?"

He grimaced from the pain, and the fact that he was definitely more afraid of her than he was of Adriann.

"Talen, behave," Adriann admonished.

"He knows something."

With a smouldering look, he gazed at Rone. "Is that true?"

"I only know my brother was angry with you. I thought if he..."

"What?" Talen asked, twisting his arm. He called out and Adriann shot up from the bed and pulled her away.

"Enough! There is no need to hurt him." She regarded Adriann with a scowl, then saw that Adriann knew something she didn't.

"What?"

Adriann didn't look at her, but kept his eyes fixed gently on Rone. "He took his anger out on you, did he not?"

Rone swallowed and the fear on his face was replaced by an angry frown. "I thought to deflect. It never hurts me... _he_ never hurts me. But this last time..."

Talen gave a disgusted snort. "You mean he is back to that? And you are allowing it?"

Rone found his backbone then. "What would you have me do, Talen? Let him release his anger on the youngest and weakest of us?"

Talen paled and stared from one to the other. "Are you saying that he had done that before?"

Rone nodded and finally, Adriann. "When I found out, I punished him, Talen."

"Not severely enough, Adriann."

"No, that much is very clear."

"And now he is after the one you adore."

Adriann turned quickly, holding his hands out, testing his reflexes and his bearings. "I think I am healed enough, Talen."

"He is quick, Adriann."

Adriann suddenly levelled her with such a look of hatred that she recoiled. "Not any longer." She knew what he meant. He would no longer hold back. "Where are the others?" he asked, the coldness in his voice apparent.

"In their rooms, as you suggested." She paused. "You knew something like this would happen?"

"Yes," he replied, his tone becoming softer with her. "But not from Tan. I expected that Daniel's companions would not react well when he woke them. That is why all of us could not share them, and why the last time...was our last time." His words and his tone sounded so forlorn that she pulled him into her arms and held him.

Rone stood there, confused by the conflicting emotions coming from Adriann. One moment he seemed resigned, the next he was hot with anger, and now... Rone had never seen his leader in such a state. Yet Rone knew their existence was coming to an end, just as his own was.

Their silence was suddenly marred by the loud voices in the hallway. Rone hadn't shut the door so when Jack, Jason and the others spied the open room, they zeroed in on it. Jack and Jason entered, hovering just inside the door. Jack raised his P-90 and aimed it at the three.

"Don't move, any of you. And no funny business with those voices of yours. Where's Daniel?"

Adriann's body language changed abruptly and he straightened, turning toward the door. "Where he shouldn't be," and he walked toward door but Jack pointed his weapon at him.

"Where?"

Adriann sighed, then snatched the gun so quickly out of his hands that the others didn't have time to react, nor did Jack. Adriann held the gun away from him, but not in any threatening way. Whatever was going to happen now would be up to Daniel's companions, but Adriann had to show them that he wasn't completely powerless.

"Despite what has happened, your lives have never been in danger. But Daniel's is...right now. Now move aside."

Jack stared coldly at the man in front of him. His anger warred with the rest of his emotions but his instincts told him that Adriann wasn't a threat. And that the man was telling the truth. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. Even so, if the man did anything remotely threatening, he was kitty litter.

"Fine," he said, stepping aside.

"Jack?" Jason said, forgetting protocol for the moment. Jack looked at him.

"I believe he's our only chance of finding Daniel," then he turned his attention back on Adriann. "Now who's got him?"

Adriann stared back, his eyes searching the dark brown menace of Jack's. _A man not to fuck with_ , he thought. _I like that._

"Tan has him. I'd explain but I don't have the time," and he moved past Jack but Teal'c stood in his way.

"Teal'c, step aside," Jack ordered. Teal'c gave Adriann a cold glare, then reluctantly moved aside. Talen and Rone followed, then SG-1 and the SG-2 after them. Adriann took off at a slow run, with Jack catching him to run alongside.

"Hey, listen, no offense, but I'm not giving you one of our weapons," Jack told him as they cut through a hallway they hadn't seen before. Not surprising as they hadn't had a tour of the place.

"That's alright, Jack. No offense taken. I won't need one anyway," Adriann replied, increasing his run.

Jack didn't know why, but the tone of Adriann's voice told him that when the man found Tan, he was going to kill him. Jack looked over his shoulder at the others, his fear plain, but not for Tan. What that meant to him was that Daniel wasn't just being played with or used. His life was in danger.

.

Tan retrieved the small oil pot from the small desk and moved onto the small bed. Setting the pot down, he rolled Daniel's unconscious body over, onto his back. His fingers traced over the bone of Daniel's cheeks, then he leaned over and inhaled. Daniel's scent smelled of dried sweat and musk and it aroused him. If he didn't have such a short time table, he'd play with him a while.

He looked over his body, staring, salivating, then taking Daniel's wrists in his hands, he bound them tightly, then lifted his hands over his head as he roughly turned Daniel back over onto his stomach. When he had the ties secured through a ring at the head of the bed, he got up and went to the desk and opened the pot of oil.

Daniel's groan brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his prey. He smiled, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

 _Good_ , he thought. He could get started. No sense in making Daniel his if he wasn't awake to...resist.

 

 

TBC in Trinity XVII


End file.
